Could you be my Personal Space Heater?
by Cherry-Blossom-Kunoichi
Summary: He had bad experiences of Love, and never wished to experience it again ; She wanted to experience Love, but had never found it before. Could these two be eachothers perfect match? JacobXOC EdwardXBella. Begins after Eclipse
1. The Arrival

"_Thank you for flying with Forks Airlines, we wish you the best holiday and thank you for flying with us. We will see you on your way back, thank you!"_

I sighed heavily as I picked up my hand luggage and made my way off the aeroplane. Even though only a few hours had passed, it had seemed like a longer time than necessary.

Mom and Dad had decided that they needed some time without their only daughter, and so had sent me across the ocean to stay with one of her willing friends, who I had never had any contact with. They only mentioned their tribal stories and that the son was around my age, and so I should get along with him.

I wasn't getting my hopes up.

My height wasn't that of a normal girl aged 17. It was rather small, only coming in at a small 5 foot 5 for a seventeen year old. Looks weren't in my specialty either; what with plain, shoulder-length straight brown hair, and plain brown eyes. Who could work with that? Not me.

Picking up my small luggage backpack from the circulating platform, I made my way out into the cold, but fresh air of the airport. Biting my bottom lip, I tried to look for anything which would indicate where I was supposed to be going.

Looking around, I saw 'Yuuki' written in a very quick and hasty manner on a large white pad of paper.

I walked over to the sign to see a large, but skinny man in a Police uniform. He had short brown hair and beady eyes. He saw me approach and straightened his hunched form.

"Are you Yuuki Haruna?" He questioned, checking the billboard to make sure he had the correct name. I nodded hastily to avoid any confusion.

The man smiled slightly. "Nice to meet you," He said as he held out his hand and grabbed mine, shaking it and letting it drop back to my side. "Billy, the man you're going to be staying with, couldn't be here to pick you up. So I said I'd take you back to mine so you weren't on your own."

I smiled back at the man. "Thank you," I replied "and your name is..?"

The man slapped his forehead with his hand in a joking manner. "Sorry about that, my name is Charlie. Charlie Swan." He paused a moment. "Come on; ill drop you off at the house. Bella should be back now."

Not being able to question who 'Bella' was as Charlie quickly strode towards the exit, I followed him out into the drizzly weather that was Forks.

**********

It didn't take long to get to Charlie's house. It was just by the local school, which made me think about where I would be going to school, as my parents didn't mention the fact at all. I frowned, glad that Charlie didn't catch it.

He was a nice guy, but he was the type of guy who preferred the silence than speaking. I could tell that, and I wasn't the most observant person in the world.

I climbed out of the car with my luggage and followed Charlie into the homely living space to the left-hand side of the door.

"Bella," Charlie called up the stairs, banging on the wall slightly as he did "Bella!"

Suddenly I felt slightly nervous, my hands starting to fidget and biting my bottom lip again; a habit I had had since I was small. The bounding down the stairs caught my attention, turning around and awaiting the arrival of 'Bella'.

"Yeah, Dad?" The girl answered, reaching the bottom of the stairs. She was very pretty, long brown hair which was slightly messed up and large, almost chocolate coloured eyes. I was very envious. She wore a blue buttoned up blouse and plain blue jeans.

Noticing my presence, Bella came over to me and held her hand out. "You must be Yuuki right? It's very nice to meet you. My names Isabella Swan, but call me 'Bella' please?"

I took Bella's hand and shook it once, smiling sweetly to her.

Charlie crossed his arms, all of a sudden looking very awkward. "I've got to go back to work, okay Bella? Look after Yuuki for a bit until you can take her up to La Push."

Bella nodded in affirmation and pulled me up the stairs. She pushed me into what seemed to be her bedroom and I fell lightly onto her bed. She closed the door behind her and sat cross-legged next to me.

"So, you're going to be living with the Blacks?" She questioned, leaning into my space. I backed away, slightly afraid.

"I...don't know." I replied, confused. "Is that their second name?"

Bella backed away for a moment, as confused as I was. "You don't even know who you're staying with?" She twirled a long piece of brown hair in her finger as she spoke.

I shook my head, scowling. "My parents decided they wanted to get rid of me, so here I am, unwanted." Maybe that was a little harsh, but they really didn't care of my opinion anyway.

Bella gaped at me. "So what _did_ they tell you?"

I thought for a moment, staring at her ceiling and tracing the patterns with my eyes. "Um..." I replied, trying to recall why my mother _had_ told me about these lands. "Oh! She told me of their traditions. Stories about the 'Cold Ones' and that the 'Quileute's' were descended from Wolves many years ago. I must say, it was very fascinating." I looked over to Bella to see that all of the blood had drained from her face, her eyes as wide as saucers.

"Oh my god, Bella? Are you...okay?" I questioned, shifting closer towards her and waving a hand closer to her face.

Slowly the colour came back and she blinked a couple of times. "Yes, yes. I'm fine, sorry. You just took my by...surprise..."

There was a loud knock from the door downstairs as Bella excused herself to go and answer it. Glancing around the room, it was very easy to see that she had a thing for taking photographs. Many were scattered all over the room; on the floor; on the walls, everywhere.

Many of them were of her and a boy who looked as if he could be a male model. His skin perfectly smooth, not a blemish in sight. His eyes were...mesmerising; liquid pools of copper. Every part of him was utterly perfect, not a thing out of line or place. Unbelievable really.

"Yuuki!"

I spun round, realising that my name was being called and bounded down the stairs. Bella was at the door with the guy I had just seen in her pictures. He was looking as stunning as ever in fitting jeans and a light blue buttoned up shirt. I looked away to avoid apparent staring.

Bella smiled affectionately towards the boy in front of her. "Yuuki, this is my...boyfriend, Edward Cullen."

I held out my hand towards the dazzling creature. "It's nice you meet you."

He took my hand cautiously as I noticed that he was wearing gloves; weird. He smiled at that precise moment.

"You too." He replied in a deep, almost velvety voice. I think I just fell in love, shame he's already taken, and I would never do anything like that, it made me sick just thinking about it.

"Um, Bella?" She broke her stare at Edward and looked at me. "When am I going to meet the Blacks?" I said, taking in the way Edward stiffened when the name was mentioned, but not making it obvious that I had seen.

She smiled at me. "I can take you now, if you like?" Edward stiffened again, grasping Bella's hand and staring into her eyes. She frowned at him. "I'll be fine, Edward."

Suddenly I felt really bad that he had just arrived and I was going to be taking Bella away from him so soon. "Oh, don't worry about it," They looked at me quizzically. "Edwards just got here, right? I can wait." I smiled nervously at Edward, not waiting to get on anyone's bad side on my first day in Forks. He creepily smiled again as I raised my eyebrow at him.

Bella just laughed and Edward smiled crookedly. "Don't be silly Yuuki, come on ill take you now." She made her way out the door with Edward at her heels. I raced to get my luggage and made my way back to the door. They seemed to be having a small disagreement which was being whispered between them both.

"_-careful Bella, you know how Jacob is now that everything's happened. You can't just go back like every thing's normal." Edward whispered cautiously._

_She huffed in response. "Jake will thank me one day, and for now, I need to get Yuuki over there, I promised Dad!" Bella breathed heavily, exhaling deep and hard. "Jake is...young. He will get over me eventually, when he finds the right girl, that is and-"_

_Edward quickly cut in. "And who is going to be that girl, Bella? He can't just replace you that easily." _

_Bella breathed deeply again. "I know Edward, I know." _

Before anymore could be said, I made my way out of the door, closing it behind me. Bella came up and locked it before making her way over to a large, almost orange truck. Edward stood over by the driver's seat, waiting for her and then pecking her on the lips before saying goodbye to me and making his way down the road.

I smiled and laughed as Bella followed Edwards retreat down the road with her eyes. She faced me, confused.

"Your totally whipped, Bella." I giggled, clutching my stomach with my free hand.

Her arms crossed over her chest. "...Am not." She replied childishly, making me laugh even more as she joined in. "Okay, maybe I am, slightly."

We both laughed again as we got into the truck. Bella put in the keys and backed out of the driveway, slowly as ice was appearing on the roads. Winter was setting in now. We passed the sign 'Welcome to Forks' as I looked back at Bella, confused.

"The Blacks live in La Push. It's not that far out from Forks, so you can visit me any time you like." She said, winking at me as I laughed again. "Billy, the dad, is one of the nicest men I've ever met. He and Dad are best friends, so you'll see a lot of him as well."

I remained silent for a moment. "Who's Jake?"

Her hands clenched on the wheel for a brief moment as the name was mentioned, the tension getting thicker in the small section of the truck that we were sat in. Bella remained silent for a few moments before she spoke.

"Jake is...was, my best friend." She said, her voice cracking in the middle of the sentence.

"I'm sorry," I said "I shouldn't have brought it up. It was rude of me."

Bella looked over to me for a second before fixing her gaze back on the road. She sighed before slouching back into the seat.

"Don't be silly Yuuki. Jake and I have...history, if you would call it that. He fell in love with me, and I fell in love with somebody else. Jake didn't take it very well, is all," Bella sighed again "Jake's your age, seventeen, and is one of the best guys I have ever met. You'll get along fine with him."

"I hope so." I whispered, looking down at my feet and tapping them on the carpet of the car.

The rest of the car journey was silent until Bella pulled into one of La Push's homes. It was small, but homely in its own way. There was a large garage separate to the house, and when Bella stopped the truck I opened my door and climbed out, leaving my luggage in the truck for the time being.

I wandered over to the garage and peered inside, admiring the parts of the motorcycle that were scattered over the floor in a neat arrangement. I smiled to myself, secretly missing my motorcycle at home. My parents didn't approve.

"So..." Bella whispered, making my jump and fall to the floor on my ass. She laughed and walked into the garage, leaving my to pick myself up, get rid of the dirt on my trousers and lean on the doorway. "You like motorcycles?"

I nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, I had one at home."

"You'll get on with Jake better than I thought." She said, whispering to herself as if deep in thought.

I laughed, joking. "Are you trying to set me up?"

"Maybe." She said seriously, staring right at me. I stiffened, looking away. I didn't want or need a boy in my life, and I was not going to fall for the one that I was living with, most definitely not.

The room was silent. I didn't want to say anything to offend Bella, and apparently she was thinking the same. I made my way over to the motorbike, marvelling in its half built structure. Some bikes were built for speed, some for agility, but this one was definitely for speed. This baby could probably reach 200 miles per hour in less than 10 seconds when finished.

I picked up one piece on the floor when a large, tan hand shot out from behind me and grabbed my wrist in a bone-crushing grip. It was obviously male because the hand must have been twice the size of my own. I gasped in surprise, but also in slight pain.

"Let. Go. Of. It." The boy hissed, crushing my wrist even more as I refused to let the piece go, though not trusting my voice, I hissed.

"Jake, Jake! Calm down, please!" Bella shouted, pulling the boy away, though taking me too because he refused to let go. "You're hurting her!"

I turned my head around to meet the boy I was going to be staying with. He had beautifully tanned skin with dark eyes and short black cropped hair. His eyes were angry, his mouth turned in a livid scowl as his top lip curled over his teeth in his state of irritation.

I smiled through the pain towards 'Jacob', looking back at the motorbike then back at him. "That's a sweet motorbike you have there. What make is it?"

Jacob looked angry for a moment more before he visibly cooled down. His eyes became less vivid and his posture became more slouched and relaxed. I hissed when his fingers uncurled themselves from my wrist.

"It's a Rabbit." He said as I slowly placed the piece back on the floor and then made his exit through the garage door.

When he was definitely out of hearing range, I looked back at Bella. She was on the floor like me and looked more worried.

I laughed, clutching my stomach with my free hand as she stared at me in complete bewilderment. "Well, I think he likes me."

Slowly, a small smile crept onto her face. "Yeah, he definitely likes you."


	2. The Introductions

**Disclainer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, as they are all property of Stephenie Meyer. I use them in my own plot and twist them to my will. :) **

**_I enjoyed writing this chapter, and hope you guys like it too. ;P_**

**_**********_**

_I laughed, clutching my stomach with my free hand as she stared at me in complete bewilderment. "Well, I think he likes me." _

_Slowly, a small smile crept onto her face. "Yeah, he definitely likes you." _

**********

I got myself up off the floor and pulled Bella up as well. She looked slightly shaken up from everything that had happened, and this wasn't how I pictured meeting one of the people I was supposed to be staying with.

"Come on Bells, let's go catch up to him." I said, pulling her out into the clean, crisp air outside. She trudged along unhappily behind me whining under her breath.

We walked around the house until Jacob's back came into view. Unluckily for me and maybe Bella too, he wasn't wearing a shirt. In fact, there were seven guys stood just outside the forest boarder without shirts on; including Jacob, all huddled round in a circle talking intently in hushed tones. The smallest one almost sensed our arrival and broke the small circle that they had built.

He was smaller than the rest of the guys, almost a full head smaller. His features were more undefined, although he had _huge_ biceps, like all of them actually. He started waving frantically and then ran, well more like _sprinted _towards us.

After no more than 5 seconds, the boy was hugging Bella like he hadn't seen her in weeks.

"Bella! Where have you been? I've missed you!" He said whilst hugging her with everything he had. I smiled at the love he showed for her, it was almost contagious.

Bella laughed at the boy, hugging him back before releasing him. "You know Seth, Edward...he..." She trailed off, obviously not knowing what else to say. Luckily for her, 'Seth' nodded his head in understanding.

His brown eyes caught mine for a second as I instinctively moved behind Bella's back, losing my smile into more of a frown. Seth wasn't scary; it was just his general aura when he saw me close to Bella. "And you are?" He demanded, almost growling.

I gulped, attempting to regain control of my lost voice. "Y-Yuuki Haruna"

Seth made an 'o' shape with his mouth before laughing deeply. He wasn't what you'd find in princess stories, but Seth had his own special, boyish charm to him. He had a more lanky build than the rest of the guys, who were now staring intently.

"I know who you are now. Billy hasn't stopped about you since he heard you were coming down," He held his hand out to me in a flirtatious manner, winking and giving me a toothy smile which made me smile widely too. "I'm Seth; it's nice to meet you."

Gulping again I shifted from behind Bella and took his hand, almost snatching it away at the temperature difference. I gasped.

"God your hand is _boiling_." Bringing it up to my cheek I kept it there for a few moments until the freezing temperature of it had gone up to normal. Letting his hand drop, I laughed at myself for being so rude. "Sorry Seth, that was a little bit rude of me."

"Don't worry about it." He laughed, waving it off which made me laugh even more. He turned around and signalled for the other guys to make their way over. "Hey guys! Come meet Yuuki and Bella's here!"

The guys spoke between themselves for a moment before making their way over. Even though the guys looked sort-of eager to introduce themselves, the tallest of the group along with Jacob didn't move from the spot in which they were located. They were talking very intently between themselves, and Jacob seemed to be a little less eager to say hello. After the way I had offensively 'sort-of' introduced myself earlier, I couldn't blame him, although it would be nice to just have a normal relationship with the boy I was supposed to be living with. I grimaced at the thought as Seth caught me.

"Don't worry Yuu; Jacob just has a lot on his mind at the moment." Seth glanced over at Bella who was absentmindedly staring off into the forest. I nodded before anything else could be said.

The boys made their way over and stood around, though just behind Seth. I again, visibly shrank behind Bella as she noticed that they were surrounding us. She greeted them with a small 'Hey guys' as they all said hello back, well, all apart from one. Jacob.

One of the taller ones put their hand out to me. "Yuuki, my names Jared."

He had jet black, cropped hair with brown eyes and blemish-less bronze skin. It was sort of unfair how every guy that I had met was unrealistically beautiful; I felt sort of plain compared to them. Jared had _huge _muscles. I had never seen anything like them in my seventeen years.

I grabbed his hand which was again, blisteringly hot. "Nice to meet you."

Jared stood back and allowed another to step forward. The next to step forward was a boy who was only a little taller than Seth. He had an almost impish grin, if that was possible, and had beautifully dark skin accompanied with dark eyes. "Quil. Quil Ateara."

I smiled, unable to resist when Quil was trying to become 'James Bond' right in front of me. The rest of the guys just groaned along with Bella.

"You just don't change, do you Quil?" She questioned, covering her mouth as she laughed. Bella turned her head to me and just groaned quietly. "He did the same to me when I first met him."

I laughed as Quil grabbed my hand and pulled me over to his side, winding his arm around my waist and pulling me close. I blushed furiously as Bella gaped.

"Yes Bella, actually I get more and more confident as each day passes." He winked; releasing his hold on me and pushing me back over to Bella. "As I get more and more handsome, who wouldn't use these handsome looks?"

I laughed at her as she stood with her mouth open at Quil who was now stood with his arms crossed and a solid smirk on his face.

"Anyway," Quil said, whining "this is Paul. He's a very angry person-" Said person growled, I mean literally growled "-but he's okay when he has calmed down. This is Embry Call-" Quil pointed to another male directly to his left. "One of my best friends."

I said a quick 'Hello' to both Paul and Embry and shook both of their hands. I was beginning to wonder how all of these guys could be so boiling hot when actually; it was below zero degrees out here. I being in only a long-sleeved shirt, jeans and coat was beginning to freeze, and I was mentally debating whether to reach for Seth's hand, or any of their hands for that matter.

Just when I had decided to ask, I heard a noise from behind me, like wheels. Turning round, I saw a man in a wheelchair, with long black hair and beady black eyes staring at all of us.

"Bella, I saw your truck out the front and wondered where our new guest was. Yuuki I'm guessing?" He said, rolling up so that he was directly in front of me. I nodded and held out my hand to him. He grasped it firmly and shook before letting go. "Your mother was pretty keen to get you here, wasn't she? Any particular reason for that?"

My eyes found my shoes on the ground and started to trace the patterns on them. "Not that I know of, exactly. I know that she and dad wanted some time apart. From me that is."

"I see." He replied quickly. "What have you learnt about us and our Tribe from her?"

I looked back at him to see that he was staring intently. "She told me of the Tribal Legends the Quileute's have. Well, she told me the basic outlines and then I looked them up because I was so fascinated by it all," I laughed "Sorry, is that slightly obsessive?"

He laughed with me, though the silence from behind me was rather unnerving. "Not at all. It's nicer to have somebody who's interested, rather than somebody who isn't, right Bella?"

I looked over to Bella to see her blushing slightly; she met my gaze and laughed quietly. "I was very interested too, and did my own research."

We both laughed at how infatuated we were with the Quileute Legends.

"Well you can't help how fascinating they are." I said as I smiled.

Billy looked a little bit edgy towards me, which made me feel slightly anxious towards him. "Why are they so fascinating to you, Yuuki?"

I thought for a moment, putting a finger on my lips and looking up to the sky. "Just the Legend itself; that the Quileute's were descended from Wolves. It's sort of unbelievable, but it _is _believable, if you get me. It's hard to explain, but when I heard about it, I had to read it again to believe it."

Even though I could feel every person behind me staring holes in the back of my head, I kept strong. "I'd like to hear them from here though, as well; to learn as much as possible."

Billy stared intently at me as I spoke, glancing occasionally around me to one of the guys behind. I could tell that they were also speaking between themselves, but I couldn't see exactly what I had done to offend them, if anything.

Billy coughed to get everybody's attention and then looked down at his watch then back at Bella. She gasped and looked at her own watch. "Oh my god, Edwards going to kill me for being this late and not to mention Alice..." She walked over to me, hugged me briskly and whispered 'make sure to come and visit', before saying her goodbyes to the pack and running back to her truck.

I quickly ran over to the truck before she speeded out, and got all of my things out of the front, almost forgetting that I had left all of my things in there. I hissed when I picked up my luggage with my bad wrist, and switched it over to the other hand.

Bella put a piece of hair behind her ear before delicately reaching out for my wrist. She grimaced when I did, after she slowly poked the forming bruise and watching the mixture of colours fade and then come back quickly after.

"Meet me at my house tomorrow; I'm sure Jake will give you a lift if you ask. Don't tell him why, but I want Carlisle to take a look at this." She caught my confusion and smiled. "You know Edward?" I nodded in response. "His dad, Carlisle, is a Doctor. Don't worry; he's treated me too many times to count." I nodded again, and shut the door of the truck.

The window rolled down as Bella pumped the clutch. "Yuuki, be careful, okay?"

I leant my head to the side in confusion, but nodded anyway. She gave me a small smile before backing out of the driveway. I waved until she was out of sight and then made my way back Billy. All of the guys were still there, though were further away now. Quil and Seth were still by Billy and Jacob though, apparently waiting for me to return.

I ran over and stopped by Billy's wheelchair, dropping my luggage to the floor.

"We're off now, Yuu." Quil said, winking. I laughed, hugged him and said my goodbye as he ran off to join the other retreating backs.

"I'll see you soon Yuuki." Seth remarked as he also winked. He was either trying to mimic Quil, or trying to flirt. I laughed, hugging him as well as to not offend him.

Soon enough he was jogging up to meet the others, strangely enough into the forest. I raised my eyebrow at them as they waved back. I also waved enthusiastically back, not just to Quil and Seth, but also to the others that I had met. Unfortunately I hadn't actually introduced myself to the tallest member of the gang, and made a very important mental note to do so next time.

When they were out of sight, I turned back around and picked up my luggage from the icy ground. Jacob had already made his way inside as I groaned, why didn't he like me?

I heard Billy laugh as I faced him. "He's not usually like that he's just...lost... these days."

Glancing back at Billy, he himself looked almost lost. I smiled at him. "I'll try my best to change that, Billy."

I coughed and rubbed my arms to try and keep some warm in. "Can we go inside, please?"

He nodded and started to make his way towards the door, as I followed closely. I closed the door behind me and sighed as the warm started to warm my cold skin up. I rubbed my arms frantically, missing my left wrist as the bruises were forming. I peeled off my coat and followed Billy into the living room.

"Now, sleeping arrangements. _JACOB_!" Billy shouted towards the door, waiting for a second until the 'booming' sounds of feet on stairs were heard coming down at a very quick rate. I didn't look back, too afraid that he would stare at me with angry eyes.

"Yeah?" He replied, not even five inches behind me. I could even feel his breath on my neck, making the tiny hairs there stand on end. I shivered, unable to stop myself.

"Yuuki will take the bed, you can have the couch." Billy replied, flickering his eyes between us and the baseball match that he had just put on the large television in the corner of the room.

I heard Jacob growl behind me. "But thats-"

"Enough." Billy growled back. "If you care to look at her wrist-" I flinched, pulling my long-sleeve over my bruise and landing my eyes on the floor for what seemed like the millionth time today "-then you will agree with me."

Jacob growled again and hastily left the room.

I felt my head fall into my hands as I tried to figure out a way in which to sort everything out between Jake and myself. I was not going to go to bed tonight, in his bed, without us being fine, and one way or another, we _will _be fine.

Racing out of the house, I went the first place that I thought Jacob would go; the garage. Rubbing my arms from the bitter wind outside I waited outside for a moment, peering in to see if he was actually in there.

He was.

It was very hard to miss the big 6 foot person who was kicking in the walls of the already unsteady garage. I raced in and stopped his arm as it was about to crack the wall.

"Stop," I shouted, frightened when he shook me off and I fell to the floor, Jacob towering over me. My hands flew above my head. "Stop it!"

Everything was silent, nothing moved. Only the sound of our heavy breathing echoed throughout the small room.

I didn't look up, though my heavy breathing gasps said it all. After a few minutes, our breathing evened out and my hands dropped from their defensive stance.

Looking up, I saw Jacob sit down and begin to breathe deep and evenly.

"You okay?" I whispered, reaching over to touch him, but failing when he flinched.

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"You absolutely sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure!"

I laughed, falling back on the floor and holding my stomach. Even he seemed to find the funny side of it as he leaned back on his hands and smiled too.

"I'm sorry for touching the pieces of the Rabbit earlier; it was just so...pretty." I smiled as I looked back towards the motorbike. It really was a masterpiece. "Did you build that?"

Looking back at Jacob, he was still smiling which put me at ease. "It was junk when I bought it a few months ago, so I took it off their hands and am in the process of rebuilding it."

I looked at him in awe. "That is so cool! My parents they..." Sitting back up I pulled my knees up to my chest and folded my arms over them. "They don't approve of me."

Jake raised an eyebrow. "How could they not approve? Apart from your general lack of know-how." He smirked at me.

I gasped at him, leaning over to lightly slap his shoulder. "I do not have a 'general lack of know-how'!"

"Yes, you do."

"No I don't!"

"Yuuki, you really do."

I pouted, something which I _never_ do, but somehow it felt oddly right for that moment. I also crossed my arms which also felt right for the moment too. Sighing, I laid my head on my arms and looked over at Jacob. Before I could stop it, the question just came out.

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt, Jake?"

He looked at me quizzically. "Lack of know-how," He muttered jokingly as I growled. "I'm hot, Yuuki. _Real_ hot."

For some reason, I couldn't stop my blush as I covered my face with my hand. Jake started to laugh as he realised what he had said himself.

"I mean _temperature_ wise, Yuuki." He said seriously "Although, I _am _pretty hot."

I laughed. "I think I embarrassed myself in front of Seth earlier. His hand was like, _boiling, _and I was freezing, and-"

"Seth doesn't mind. In fact, I'm pretty sure he has a _major _crush on you at the moment."

Laughing again, I saw the seriousness in his eyes. My mouth gaped. "No way! I only spoke to him once! I've only just met him, in fact!"

Jake howled with laughter. "Brilliant, isn't it?"

"No. Now I have to let him down..." I growled, hitting Jake again as he continued to howl with his insanely large laugh. "Shut up would you!"

Eventually he stopped and kept looking at me in a smirking way which just made me even madder. I growled again.

"Let's go for a walk." Jacob said as he stood up and waited for me over at the door of the garage. I noticed that he picked up a woolly zip-up parker as he walked past the chair, but he didn't put it on.

I got up and walked over to him, walking by his side as we made our way to the forest boarder. Neither of us spoke for a few moments, as I mainly concentrated on not tripping up and making a fool out of myself as me and Jake have only just got on each other's good side.

It was absolutely _freezing_ out, but I refused to let him know how cold I actually was. I was beginning to get slightly suspicious as to how Jacob could stay so warm. The parker was currently clenched in his left hand, and he was _still_ topless.

I crossed my arms over my chest as we kept walking. Jacob was just over two meters in front of me, as his legs did long strides. Mine could only do so much at once, and stepping over large tree roots, and branches in the twilight of the day wasn't as easy for me. Jake did it with grace, whilst I looked very very ungraceful. Compared to him anyway.

"So you've spoken to Bella?" He suddenly said, causing me to jump and nearly trip over a branch on the floor beneath my feet.

Knowing that I couldn't nod as he couldn't see me, I trusted my voice to speak for me. "Yes, I have."

"Is she..." He paused, slowing his steps. "...Okay?"

I shifted my weight over a very large tree root before being able to answer his question. "Yeah, she's very good. I met Edward-"He stiffened, which made me more suspicious as Edward had done the same thing when Jacob's name was mentioned earlier in the day. "-who is very nice. He didn't speak much though, but he did this strange thing, like, when I was thinking about certain things he smiled at the precise moment the thoughts came out." I paused to re-group my thoughts. "It was like he was reading my thoughts."

Jacob stopped moving and turned to face me, his eyes turned angry again. I didn't like it, but this time I couldn't look away.

"You know, sometimes, it's much better to ignore simple minded curiosity." His face was blank but his eyes held something which he didn't want me to know. I just knew it.

I smiled at him, making sure he caught my eyes. "Whatever your hiding Jacob, whatever it is, I'm going to find out." I then walked past him, making sure to not trip up on the way past and smiling even more when I saw his shocked face.

"J-Jake," I stuttered, cursing myself mentally when I let the stutter out. "What happened b-between you and B-Bella?" I'd given up on the stuttering by the second time, knowing that I was too cold to do anything about it. Stupid me for leaving my coat inside the nice, warm house.

Jacob caught up to me and handed me the parker. "Don't be s-stupid Jake, you don't even have a t-top on, I can s-survive without." Without saying anything, he took the parker back and opened it up, then came over to me and put it on, zipping it up within a few seconds. I sighed, giving into the warmth that it provided.

"I fell in love with her." He replied plainly, letting go of the parker and stepping away from me.

I sighed dreamily. "What's that like?"

Jake looked at me for a second then looked away. "Annoying."

"How can love be 'annoying', Jake? Isn't it supposed to be the most wonderful thing in the world?" I asked, crossing my arms.

He laughed darkly to himself, also crossing his arms. "When they fall in love with somebody else, it can't be that wonderful, can it Yuuki?" He laughed again, turning away from me and facing the dark woods around us. Somehow the sun had set without me even noticing.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"-Don't worry about it. I don't expect you to understand." He said harshly, almost spitting the words out.

I sighed, realising that Jacob was more of a complex character than I had previously imagined. "You don't know a single thing about me, Jacob. Maybe if you would give me the chance to explain, then we might actually _get _somewhere."

Gulping for no reason, I reached out to grab Jake's hand, finding it with no trouble, and I brought it up to cup my cold cheek. The warmth immediately soaked in as his warmth transferred across to me. "I might do this more often because you're so warm. I could get used to it."

He sighed as well, as we stood in the cold forest just basking in the silence. Eventually, it got too much for me.

"Can we head back now, please? I'm cold, tired and thirsty." I smiled as he smiled back at me, pulling his hand away we walked a lot more quickly back through the forest than we did coming to where we were. It seemed like only seconds until we were back at the house, and back in the living room with Billy.

He seemed quite content with watching the Baseball game which seemed to be in its last five minutes. He looked over at Jake cautiously then back at me for a small moment.

"Put a top on Jake, I'm sure Yuuki doesn't want to stare at it twenty-four seven, you know." He remarked, laughing at Jakes half nude form. Even I couldn't help a small laugh that escaped.

Jake retreated through the door and bounded up the stairs.

"You've been here all of three hours and you've already got to him." Billy joked as the Baseball game ended, making me look at him in confusion.

"He hasn't changed." I said, blinking a couple of times.

Billy laughed. "You aren't the one that has had to put up with all the tantrums that boy has been pulling in the past week. Even Sam couldn't stop him in the rages he got himself into, but about an hour ago he pulled one and you were there to witness, to stop it, right?"

I thought of the rage that Jake was in when I saw him in the garage. He _was_ really angry, I'll give him that. I nodded towards Billy.

"And, he was _smiling_ when he came in just now; _smiling_!" Billy clapped his hands together in happiness.

I smiled back, glad that he was coming round to me. I felt like part of the family, somehow.

"Now, where are the blankets for the couch, Billy?" I asked, standing up and waiting for him to tell me.

Billy crossed his arms. "You're sleeping in the bed, Yuuki."

I pouted, again. "Come on Billy, I don't want to kick him out of _his _bed! It isn't fair and I know for I fact that I wouldn't like it."

He leaned back in his chair and sighed. "You're not going to give me a choice, are you?"

I shook my head, saying a small 'Nope' as he told me where to find the blankets. I bounded off down the corridor to find them, pulling them out from the small cupboard underneath the stairs and pulling out a pillow and a couple of sheets to keep me warm during the cold winter nights. I came back into the living room to find Billy turning off the television and making the room tidier.

I put the pillow on the head of the sofa and put my sheets into place, picking up my luggage from the floor and pulling out my pyjamas which consisted of a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. I also picked out a pair of socks which would keep my feet warm during the night.

Billy said his goodnights and left the room so that I could change. Quickly doing so, I walked up the stairs and attempted to find Jacob's room; which surprisingly wasn't that hard as there weren't that many rooms upstairs anyway.

Jacob was now fully dressed, just putting on a pair of trainers and doing the shoelaces up. He glanced up for a moment to see me, and then continued to tie his shoelaces.

"I'll be out of your way in a minute." He stated, finishing up and making his way out of the room and down the stairs towards the door. I followed him, calling after him. He stopped and turned around.

"I'm not sleeping in your room. I've told Billy that I'll sleep on the couch; I don't mind. Anyway, where the hell are you going? It's nearly 11 o'clock at night, Jake!" I said, glancing down at my watch and not believing the time myself; the day had passed to quickly.

Jake shrugged. "Going out. Thanks." With that he opened the door and slammed it shut behind him. I rested my head on the door for a moment and battled internally on whether I should run out and chase him, but against this I decided that because I was only in shorts, a t-shirt and socks, this would be a very _bad _idea.

I slowly trudged back into the living room and fell onto the couch, exhausted. As I lay there, I thought of the things I had achieved, and pulled a notepad from my luggage, and a pen from the side.

_Day 1_

_Good things_

_1) Bella and I are friends._

_2) Seth and I are friends._

_3) Quil and I are friends._

_4) I have a mutual understanding with Jared, Embry and Paul._

_5) Billy is one of the nicest men I have ever met._

_Bad things that I need to improve_

_1) I need to introduce myself to Sam._

_2) I need to find out what Jake is keeping from me._

_3) Seth 'fancies' me, though how, I have no idea._

_4) I need to learn how to be more graceful in the forest._

_5) JACOB. Just Jacob as a whole. Everything about him. Grr. _

_ Day 1; Great start to my new life in La Push._

I put the pad back with my luggage and pulled the sheets over my now shaking body. So many things were on my mind, the Quileute Legends, Edward Cullen, Jacob Black, their apparent rivalry, reading minds and wolves.

I quickly fell asleep as the different things flew across my mind.

..They'll have to wait till tomorrow.

**********

**_So?_**

**_Did you like it?_**

**_If you did, please click that little green button down there...It would make me very happy ;)_**

**_The next chapter will be called ; 'The Cullens' So i hope that you will enjoy reading that as much as i will enjoy writing it ;)_**

**_Till then, Ja Ne x_**


	3. The Cullens

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. They are all part of Stephanie Meyer's genius. I merely use them for my own crazy plots. :)**

**I want to thank Normality-Isnt-Normal for this chapter. I owe her a lot for helping me out with ideas when I'm not feeling so good or not feeling confident enough to carry on writing out my ideas. **_**"A friend is one who knows us, but loves us anyway."**_

**I also want to say I hope that all my readers had a wonderful 2009 Christmas and also a fantastic start to the year of 2010. It's going to be a good one, I hope. ;D**

**Also, to try and clear up any confusion, ****nobody ****has imprinted on her yet. I'm very sorry that I didn't make it clear in the last chapter. Seth just has a stupid crush on her, basically because he's a flirt. Thank you for bringing that up MrsHaleee, I hope you enjoy this next chapter; I worked hard on it... ;D**

_********** _

_I put the pad back with my luggage and pulled the sheets over my now shaking body. So many things were on my mind, the Quileute Legends, Edward Cullen, Jacob Black, their apparent rivalry, reading minds and wolves._

_I quickly fell asleep as the things flew across my mind._

_They'll have to wait till tomorrow._

_Chapter 3_

_I climbed through the bushes; pushing away the foamy green leafs in my way and gracefully running through the foliage. It was exhilarating as the wind rushed past me; the cold, bitter air around not even phasing me as I continued to jump over tree roots as if I had been doing it my entire life. _

_Stopping suddenly, almost impishly, I looked around. Seeing nothing obvious jumping out at me, I turned round in a full circle, making sure to check. _

_**C-crack**_

_Spinning my body round into a natural defensive stance I saw that a large, sandy wolf was staring back at me. Moving into a more relaxed stance I made sure that I wasn't offending the creature into attack mode. _

_It took a step forward, its huge paw being made visible as it was brought out from the undergrowth._

_I took a step back, feeling the large leaves hit my back._

_Suddenly the wolf let out an ear-splitting howl as my hands came up to cover my ears from the noise. Keeping constant eye-contact with the wolf, I looked round as the forest started to make sounds of its own; noises that were starting to make me more and more aware of how frightening this forest could be. The wind had died down now._

_**C-c-crack......C-c-c-crack C-crack.........CRACKCRACK.... **_

_My wild eyes broke the trance the wolf had me in to see at least 6 other wolves coming up behind the original. They were all of a brownish-tint, apart from two almost silvery coats and one pure black wolf. Even so, they were all big enough to take me and many other people down._

_I was scared; so frightened._

_I didn't know what to think, let alone what to do. My eyes darted from one wolf to another._

'_Please don't kill me; I'm too young to die...' I mentally pleaded, hoping that I was going to see another day. This was all too realistic to be a dream._

_The sandy wolf started to bare its teeth at me as I quickly held my hands in front of my body in a pleading manner. _

"_Please," I whispered, loud enough for them to hear. For some reason, I felt like they understood me. "I don't...I don't __**want **__to die..." _

_The wolf didn't break its agonising stare, before howling again which caused the others to follow its lead and to howl along with it. _

_Suddenly, the wolf leapt up and onto the ground just in front of me, pouncing straight at my chest._

_It was just about to hit me with massive claws when-_

I screamed, pushing myself into an upright position and scrambling awkwardly out of the mess of sheets surrounding me on the small sofa. I was sweating profusely as I looked around in my surroundings and back down to my hands and my unmangled body.

That must have been the scariest dream I had ever had. Ever.

It was so stupidly realistic that I had actually started crying in my sleep, the tears and sweat combining together on my face to give me a look which I'm sure I and many others wouldn't find attractive. I pulled my knees to my chest and started sobbing into them, unable to hold in the pent up frustration that had gone into my rather frightening dream.

Suddenly the door to the living room bust open as I turned to see Billy in his wheelchair and Jake standing and taking up much of the space in the doorway; Jake equipped with a rather _large_ baseball bat, and Billy with his own smaller tennis racket. They both looked very ready to clobber anyone who had made the way into their home.

"You okay?" Billy said, holding up his racket and Jake raising his a little higher.

I nodded in response before laying my head back down on my knees. Jake made his way through the doorway, turning on the lights and thoroughly checking the bottom floor of the house before coming back into the living room and sitting down on the sofa, next to me. I didn't look up as he did.

"Nobody's here." Jake announced as Billy wheeled himself into the space next to me.

Billy put his hand on my shoulder. "What happened?"

"Nothing, just," I sighed, screwing my eyes shut and trying not to remember. "a bad dream."

Jacob snorted. "Is that all?" He paused whilst I assumed Billy shot him a dirty look. "What of?"

I untangled myself from my hunched up position and sat fully next to Jacob, wiping the remains of previous tears from my eyes.

"Wolves." I whispered, wiping at my eyes again as I felt them stinging. "Not just one, a pack of them. They were hunting my down. It..._scared_... me. A lot."

Looking up, Jake was looking towards the window and Billy was staring in fascination. "Where were you?" He asked, concerned as I kept rubbing my eyes.

I thought for a moment, trying to recall where I had actually been in the dream. I realised. "Jake, you know we went out for a walk in the forest?" I paused whilst he gave a short nod. "It was there, all around there."

Jacob nodded again before absentmindedly turning his attention to the wall. I frowned before looking over to the clock, which read _'8:26'_ in bright red numbers.

_Well, _I thought_ At least it wasn't three in the morning._

Billy sat back in his chair and mumbled that he was going to start breakfast. I waited for him to leave the room before standing up and stretching my sore muscles.

"What are you going to do today?" Jacob asked, sitting back into the chair and folding his arms over his chest.

I bit my lip, instinctively reaching to grab my swollen wrist. "Well," I hissed as I touched it, looking down to see the brightly coloured bruises formed. Jacob really _did_ have big muscles. "I was _hoping_ that you could drop me round Bella's?"

Jake's eyebrows scrunched together as he thought things through. "Why?"

I groaned internally, lying was never my thing. "She said she wanted us to...get to know each other...better?" It ended up coming out as more of a question then I did me telling Jacob the point of me and Bella getting together.

He nodded briefly before getting up and walking out the room. If he didn't believe me, he didn't show any signs. "Get ready."

"Yeah!" I called quickly. I shut the door and changed into some clean clothes. I rapidly brushed through my tangled locks, and ended up putting it up in a short ponytail as I couldn't do anything reasonable with it. Today was going to be good, even if the beginning wasn't so brilliant.

By half nine me, Jake and Billy were all washed, dressed and had eaten breakfast. Billy seemed pleased when I had told him that Jacob had agreed to take me over to Bella's, chuckling to himself as Jake walked in.

He was wearing jean shorts and a white, though stained with what seemed like grease, t-shirt. I smiled brightly as he sat down next to me.

"You ready?" He asked as he picked up _yet another _piece of toast. I watched in complete fascination as he ate it in less than three bites.

Nodding at him, I stood up and said my goodbyes to Billy, who was more than happy to sit and watch the game on the television, especially as Charlie was making his way over to see it with him. Jake picked up another piece of toast and followed me out of the door and into his garage.

I didn't want to lie to Jacob or Billy about where I was going, but it didn't seem like the right option to tell them either; especially with Jake's strange hatred of Edward, and vise-versa. Everybody was making such a big deal about my wrist, which was ridiculous in my opinion. It didn't hurt _that _bad. Just a _little _bit.

The ride to Bella's was silent. Neither Jake nor I said a single word, and I didn't want to be the one to start to talking or fighting this time, so I left it to silence. Even though the one thing I hate is silence, I let it be this once.

He stopped to let me out and I muttered a small 'thanks' as I exited his Rabbit. It was in perfect condition, even though I was slightly pissed off at him.

Jake rolled down the window. "I'll pick you up at 3. Billy wants you to come down to the Res by 4, 'kay?"

Nodding back at him not even knowing what the 'Res' was, he audibly grunted before reversing out of the Swan's parking residence and beyond my sight. I sighed, knowing that I would annoy him before the end of the day, and made my way up to Bella's front door. I knocked twice, starting to feel the chill in the morning's air.

The door opened in seconds with an exited Bella on the other side. "Your here!"

She pulled a jacket off the side of the hall way and exited to house. Locking the door, she grabbed my hand and pulled me over to her truck. It didn't take long before we were swiftly gliding through the forests on the way to the Cullen's house.

I was slightly nervous. "Are they nice? The Cullen's, I mean."

Bella smiled, though keeping focused on the roads. "Extremely. I've never met a family like them. By the way, how is the wrist?"

"Fine." I replied, too quickly. Bella gave me a knowing stare.

"It's bad isn't it?"

"No."

"Yuuki..."

"No."

She huffed. "Fine. But I'll make sure Carlisle pokes it real hard!"

I laughed along with her as we winded round many roads. It seemed we were going right out of our way to get to this house. Suddenly Bella stiffened behind the wheel.

"How was Jake after I left? Did he get on with you okay?"

I shifted in my seat. "He wasn't too impressed when Billy told him that I was going to take his bed, but he had a right to be. We went for a walk and I told him that I would take the sofa, but I was getting ready for bed and he was going out! At eleven o'clock at night! Do you know where he was going Bella?"

Bella smiled. "You have a keen eye, don't you? Jake just has some commitments he has to take care of at night."

We sat in silence for a moment while I tried to figure out how I was going to get more information out of her about Jacob as she obviously knew a lot more than me. He was a complete mystery to me.

"How did you sleep?" She asked whilst trying to get the truck to go faster, although it didn't respond.

"Not very well," I replied, though rethinking my answer. "Well good until my nightmare."

Bella stiffened again.

"It was in the forest behind the house, you know?" She nodded once, the colour slowly draining from her cheeks. "I was running, really fast, and suddenly these, these..._huge... _wolves... just came out of nowhere. They were about to attack me when I woke up."

I looked over to see Bella as white as a sheet of paper. "You okay?"

She nodded as the colour rushed back to her cheeks.

I swear these people had something against me and my dreams. It was _only _a dream.

After a moment of awkward silence, we pulled into one of the most beautiful houses I had ever seen. Its windows were large and very modern in their own way. It almost stuck out from its odd surroundings, which seemed to be in the middle of nowhere, but fitted in also in its own strange, unique way.

Bella laughed, breaking my concentration. "I think I looked like that when I saw it for the first time too."

I smiled at her, following as she walked up the path to the front door. She suddenly stopped and turned to face me, grabbing the tops of my arms for a moment. "Beware of Alice, okay? Im not sure if she's here today, but if she is and she says anything about your clothes or makeovers, say _no_, okay?"

She seemed serious so I nodded my head.

The door opened behind Bella as I glanced behind her to see Edward standing awkwardly in the doorway. Realising his arrival, Bella jumped round and into his arms. I felt really awkward standing there and almost turned and ran from the house.

They separated after a few long moments.

"Hi Edward." I greeted politely, waving at him awkwardly then looking away from his face.

"Hello, Miss Yuuki. What a pleasure seeing you here. Do you mind me asking what the reason of your visit is?"

I raised an eyebrow at his formal speech. Did all teenagers do that in Forks?

"Bella said that Carlisle would take a look at my...wrist." I replied, trying to keep from being impolite whilst also trying to not look cold. "I can go if you'd like...?"

He shook his head, laughing as I slightly turned away. "Come on in, he isn't busy right now."

I walked through the doorway quickly as the heat rushed back into my skin. The house seemed more like a home on the inside. There were pictures all over the walls of various people, all insanely beautiful as I would expect from Edwards parents and his family.

"Follow me."

He grasped Bella's waiting hand and pulled her through various hallways as I hesitantly followed a few steps back. Their house really was stunning; old pictures on the walls that looked like they must be years old, and expensive too.

Edward knocked lightly on a door at the end of the corridor and opened it slightly so that I could peer inside.

It was a large room with a large wooden desk set in the middle of the space. There was a man sat at the desk, with almost white hair. Even though it had the white feel about it, something about the strands gave it a golden-blonde look as well.

"So this is the new girl. Yuuki, right?" He asked, standing up from his spacious chair and making his way round the desk. He abruptly stopped and held out his hand. "My name's Carlisle. Don't be shy."

Edward shifted himself and Bella out of the way so that I could graciously take his hand. When I did, he lightly grasped it and pulled it up so that he could see it better.

"That is bad. How did you do this?" Carlisle asked, trying to get a better look at it by examining from different angles.

I shifted uncomfortably, looking at Bella for answers. She didn't give any.

"Edward, would you please take Bella to the kitchen please? I would like a moment alone with Yuuki." Carlisle ordered, nodding once at Edward as he took Bella from the room. She stared back with comforting eyes as I'm sure mine were wild. "What happened?"

I shifted back and forward on my heels as he refused to take his eyes off of my face. "I, um..." I shifted again. "Is it possible for a... male to do this?"

Carlisle released my wrist and sat on the front of his desk, crossing his arms in the process. "Yes, in some cases. If the person is extremely strong, of course."

"I see," I sighed, sitting on the floor and crossing my legs. This was doctor-patient confidentiality, right? So I could tell Dr Cullen without him telling anybody else. I felt slightly less fearful now. "It was Jacob."

Carlisle's eyebrows started to furrow. "You mean Jacob Black... from La Push?"

"Yes."

"I see."

"Can you help?"

He looked at me with sparkling eyes. "I'm a Doctor, it's what I do."

I laughed, no longer hesitant.

"My supplies are in the kitchen because Bella used them yesterday. Would you care to follow me, please?"

Finally, I felt as if I began to fit in somewhere.

The minutes moved into hours, and I began to feel wanted, homely even. Carlisle was a good man who was easy to talk to. Even I could speak to him, which was good because I had a lot to get off my mind. Slowly I let myself go which allowed my mind to speak for the first time in many years.

I felt less and less troubled as the minutes ticked by.

"So how long have you been a Doctor for?" I pried, leaning forward on the kitchen counter top as he re-bandaged my wrist for what must have been the fifth time today.

He finished it before sitting down on the other side of the counter. "Long enough to have seen everything there is to see."

"Is it fun?" I asked.

"I enjoy it, yes." He said "It has its rewards."

Looking down at my wrist, it was now wrapped in many layers of soft coating, wrapped in a waterproof outer layer so I could shower with it on. I silently wondered where Edward and Bella were, seeing as I hadn't heard or seen Bella since Carlisle had 'shut them out' earlier, so to speak. I also wondered what Jake was doing today, because he had been out so late last night he must be absolutely exhausted, but he didn't seem _that _tired when he had dropped me off this morning.

"You seem to think a lot. What's on your mind?" Carlisle asked politely.

I sighed. "A lot."

A laugh. "So I've gathered."

The silence wandered for a few awkward seconds before I silently plucked up the courage to ask yet another question. Surely he must be getting bored of them now, yet he didn't show one single ounce of boredom on his face. He _is_ a Doctor after all.

The house was silent which made me wonder. "Is it just you and Edward?" I pondered.

Carlisle shook his head almost gracefully. "No, there are seven of us who live in this house."

My mouth fell open. "Seven?"

"Yes, me and my beautiful wife, Esme," Carlisle smiled to himself "and our foster children; Edward, Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie. Well, eight if you include Bella who is constantly round our house."

The way he talked about them made me smile, because he obviously loved them all very much due to the amount of love that he put into their names. _I hope I get to meet them all someday._

I assumed that they must have gone out, because the house was almost eerily quiet as not a single person stirred inside. Again, I wondered where Bella and Edward were as they didn't appear to be coming in anytime soon, and speaking of soon, what time was it anyway?

"What time is it, by the way?" I said, after stupidly realising that I hadn't put my watch on this morning. I was in such a rush to get out after Jake had agreed to drive me that I didn't want to take the risk of being too slow and not getting the ride. Jacob was picking me up at three, and Bella had to take me and her back to her house before then too as that's where he assumed I had been for the day.

Carlisle glanced down at his own watch. "Twenty to five."

My head snapped up as I jumped out of the chair. "Twenty to _f-five_?" I stammered, glancing around the kitchen and finding the clock on the other wall. It was indeed twenty to five. _Shit. _

_Oh my god. Jake isn't only going to kill me, he is going to bury me alive and then kill me. Oh my god. Oh-my-god-oh-my-god!!_

"Is something wrong?" Carlisle asked, casually getting up from his stool and towering over me.

Still trying to figure out how the hell I was going to get out of this mess, a large 'bang' sounded through the house, echoing through the hallways and making my heart beat about one million times faster than it should be beating at that moment.

Then there was silence.

I slowly got off of my chair, even when Carlisle motioned me with his hands to stay still I continued to move towards the door.

"Bella, Bella? You're both here aren't you? _Yuuki!_" The voice practically screamed from the doorway as I shrunk behind Carlisle wishing I was the size of a tiny ant, silently agreeing with him that an angry Jacob was not something I cared to witness again; especially only the next day.

There was another 'boom' as I assumed that Jacob punched the wall or did something of the sorts to make the walls shake, literally _shake_ all around us. I whimpered. That boy was scarily powerfull.

His footsteps got louder as he got nearer the kitchen. Suddenly he appeared in the doorway looking quite dishevelled. Jacob's hands were clenched again and his top lip curled behind his teeth as he breathed in deeply. Even his hair was wild and his eyes a livid black.

Carlisle held his hand out in a calming motion, using the other arm to push me further round his back in a protective stance. "Jacob I-"

"No!" He roared, taking two steps forward towards me and Carlisle. His eyes stared daggers. "I won't let you take another one from me!"

My eyebrows furrowed. _What is he on about?_

"Jacob, I need you to calm down, now." Carlisle reasoned, not moving away but simply grasping my arm as he twisted his own behind his back to make sure I was still there. "You know what will happen if you get too angry, and do you think I'll give her back to you then?"

_What?_

Jake's lip curled over his teeth again, but this time it was more..._animalistic_, if you could call it that. It made me shiver again. "Get your hands off her. _Now." _

"Jacob, if I give her to you, will she definitely be safe? Can you guarantee it _this_ time?"

Now I was confused. Jake wasn't that harmful, and I'm sure that even if he was angry he wouldn't hurt me, or Bella for that matter. Even so, his stance seemed to relax slightly.

Jake growled. "It was a mistake; I didn't even know who she was at first."

"So you would do it to other girls you don't know?" Carlisle countered, not moving a single inch from his stance. Jake growled again.

"_Shut up and give her to me_."

With the hand already touching my arm, Carlisle pulled me round so that I was in front of him and pushed me forward slightly, whispering in my ear that 'everything would be okay'. I knew it would be okay; it's _Jacob._

I made the point of stopping halfway between them, looking them both in the eyes before speaking. "I'm not some _toy_ you two can fight over. I'll go to whoever I _want_ to go too."

I walked to Jacob regardless and held my hands together behind my back, stopping just before him as his hands dropped to his sides. His eyes were searching everywhere to see if even a hair was out of place, which I'm sure it wasn't, so I wasn't surprised when he huffed and grabbed my wrist, pulling me to the front door.

I winced when he touched my bandaged wrist.

"Jacob be careful, it's just started to heal." Carlisle shouted from the kitchen, obviously not bothering to try and catch up to us as Jacob began charging out through the cold corridors of the house. Even so, Jacob's hand did begin to loosen as he pulled me through the wreckage of the door.

I didn't bother trying to speak to Jake on the way home. He was too busy trying to strangle the steering wheel of his car to notice me there anyway.

So much for getting on his _better side_ today.

**********

**I hope that's okay...I was going to put it on yesterday but I felt that it needed some tweaking. **

**I know Jake is, um, how to put this...a little on the **_**angry **_**side, but he's just lost the love of his life to somebody he despises. That's my argument, anyway. **

**Did anybody catch the **_**'I won't let you take another one from me?'**_** I thought that it would fit in appropriately here, and now Yuuki has loads more questions about Jake, especially his temper towards the Cullen's and her being associated with them. :) **

**I'm not sure what the next chapter will bring to the story, because I haven't started it yet, but I know how the story's actually going to end. **

**Oh! Jake's gonna get a lot nicer now. XD. **_**Maybe**_**. **

**Press the little green button and review please? They make my day. XD. **

**Thank you, till next chapter...**


	4. The Dawning

**Hey Guys :) **

**Sorry for a longer wait than expected; half term was full of coursework, homework and other rubbish that i spent my time doing. Even so, i did get a couple 'o days to write, but everytime i did i would get distracted, bugged or something would come up so that i would only do a couple 'o paragraphs or so. **

**Even so, i have managed to finish this chapter, which i love :)**

**So here it is, Chapter 3, 'The Dawning' :D**

* * *

He still wasn't talking to me. Jacob had picked me up nearly an hour ago now, and had gone into his shed to 'cool down'. I was fuming too, and worried that Bella was going to worry when she had heard what had happened at the Cullen home, though how she hadn't heard everything was starting to make me wonder.

I blushed, wondering if they were doing _that_. Bella didn't seem like the type, but you never really know.

"You ready to go, Yuuki?" Billy asked, wheeling himself in front of me and pulling his coat on. "We've got to be at the bonfire soon because we have to set up."

Billy had asked me if I wanted to go to the bonfire when we had arrived home, ignoring Jacob's inquisitive stares and waiting for my answer. Of course I said yes as soon as I heard that he was going to be reciting the tribe's legends, as I had already told him that I wanted to hear them yesterday anyway.

I nodded and grabbed my own coat, pulling the arms on and zipping it up to keep the warmth in. It was going to get cold tonight, so I made sure to put on extra layers.

"Go and get Jake?" He asked, "I'll meet you in the car."

Nodding again, I made my way out to the garage whilst keeping my gloved hands securely in my jacket pockets. It was too cold to even take them out, so I knew that Seth's hands would definitely come in handy tonight.

Jake was in his garage as expected, working on his bike. It looked a lot more built up and bulky now, and most of the parts on the floor before were now attached to the bike itself.

"It's looking pretty impressive." I said "When do I get a ride?"

Jacob glanced at me for a moment before returning his attention to his pride and joy. "What do you want?"

I sighed. He was truly impossible. "Billy wants us to go now."

He finished what he was doing and put all of his tools back in the right places. Jacob brushed off his hands as he stood up, following me silently out the door. Billy was already seated in the car tapping impatiently for us to get in. Doing so, I put on my seatbelt and waited for Billy to start the car.

"We are not going if you two are arguing with each other. What happened this time?" Billy glanced at both of us as I stared out the window, ignoring his glances.

Jacob huffed. "She told me she was going round Bella's, but she wasn't there when I came to pick her up."

"Okay," Billy said, crossing his arms, "Where was she?"

My head snapped to meet Jacob's furious eyes, "What is your _problem_? I went to see a Doctor about my wrist, okay?"

His teeth clenched, making me wince at the sound, "But not just _any _Doctor, right?"

"What is your problem with the Cullen's?" I saw Billy's eyes widen slightly from the corner of my eye, "I understand what Edward and Bella did hurt you-"Jacob visibly saddened when Bella's name was mentioned "-But you can't involve me in that! And what was all that about _'You can't take another one from me'?_ I'm not a _possession_ you asshole!"

My arms crossed as I looked out the window again. The boy made me so angry.

Billy sighed, uncrossing his own arms. "Jacob, apologise. You know you're in the wrong."

"I'm sorry."

I uncrossed my arms, looking over to him. "Apology accepted."

Billy smiled. "Off we go."

**********

It was fun setting up. Finding wood in the woods was definitely something I enjoyed, and even though me and Jacob weren't on the best of terms, we still had a mutual understanding. Eventually people started to arrive, Sam and his partner being the first.

He was bigger than the other boys that I had already greeted. He almost had a leader quality to him as Jake gave him a swift nod. Sam's arm was around his partner's waist, who was very beautiful I must add. She had true Quileute skin, a beautiful shade of pale brown which contrasted with her sleek long black hair. Even the scar mark on the right side of her face didn't alter her obvious beauty.

She unwrapped herself from Sam and made her way over to me, grasping my hand and pulling it to her chest, "It's so nice to finally meet you Yuuki; Billy hasn't stopped talking about you, nor Jake for the past couple of days. My names Emily."

I smiled at her. "Nice to meet you, but Emily, Jake doesn't like me, at all."

"He does." She replied, releasing my hand, "He just doesn't know how to show it to you, after the whole 'Bella obsession' thing he had going on."

Emily walked back over to Sam and curled herself back into his arms as more and more people started to arrive. Embry and Paul were the next to arrive, saying their 'Hellos' to everybody around the now lit fire. I managed to stay out of Jacob's way as he made his own way past me to greet the boys, keeping myself warm by sitting as close to the fire as I could without burning myself.

Eventually everybody made their way to the fire and sat down around it.

"Where are Quil, Leah and Seth?" Emily asked, looking around the fire to make sure that she wasn't wrong and they were actually there somewhere.

Billy wheeled himself into position where everybody could see him. "Leah couldn't make tonight and Quil and Seth will be here later; they had business to attend too." I didn't miss the look Billy gave the boys around the fire, but quickly dismissed it as the tales began to unfold.

**********

The different stories gave me a lot to think about. Only two facts kept buzzing around in my head, one being the 'Cold Ones', and the other being the whole descended from 'Wolves' thing. I don't know why they wouldn't leave my thoughts, but my head simply wouldn't let it go.

It was now completely pitch black around us, the fire being the only source of light around. The sounds of the forest all around me echoed and made me think more about the tales that Billy had been telling us only a few moments ago.

The _Cold Ones_.

The _Quileute Wolves._

Suddenly Quil made his way into the camp that we had made, panting. Everybody turned to look at him, but I assumed that he hadn't noticed my presence and began to talk to Sam in the 'Leader' way.

"_Bloody hell_ guys! Sam, when you told us to watch the borders for the _Vamps_, you hadn't told us that other _Werewolves_ were in the boarders!" He stopped to catch his breath, as I stared in shock, finally beginning to piece things together. "Seth's with them now, he sent me to tell you."

The _Cold Ones..._

Everybody was silent. Quil had caught his breath as he stood up straight and looked Sam in the eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked as he spun round, stopping when he saw me staring, mouthing 'Shit' as he spun back round to face Sam. "You didn't tell me _she _was going to be here!"

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled deeply. "It's okay Quil; it wasn't intentional. I think she's smart enough to have been suspicious from the beginning anyway."

My hands clasped over my ears as I felt the need to not hear any more of their conversation. Too much information was swarming around in my head, pressing against the edges of my skull and threatening to burst.

I had to get out, I needed space that I didn't feel I had. My legs moved on their own, wobbly standing up and sprinting into the forest as fast as they could take me. Shouting voices mingled with the sounds that the forest critters were making on their own, making me feel dizzy and sick inside. Werewolves, Vampires, everything was too much for me to handle in one day. I just kept running, ignoring the shouting from behind me until the sounds mingled into one with the sound of nature all around me.

Stopping for a moment, my hands dropped from my ears and my knees buckled from underneath me. They landed harshly on the damp debris of leaves and grass beneath me, my hands curling around the blades of grass and pulling the roots from the ground.

Something was wrong, something wasn't right in these forests. Hadn't Jacob warned me only yesterday about not wandering into them alone? A buzzing from my pockets made me jump as I fumbled to get my phone out and answer the call, confused when it was an unknown number I accepted the call.

"Yuuki? Yuuki, is that you?"

My eyebrows furrowed, "Bella?"

A sigh of relief sounded through the phone, "I'm so glad Yuuki, I thought something bad had happened."

"How do you know that something bad happened?"

A long pause wafted between us, "I just...had a feeling..."

Something clicked in my head, "Edward," I whispered, realising, "It was Edward, wasn't it Bella? He's there, too..."

"Yes," She automatically replied, "Yes it was Edward."

"Bella why are his hands so cold? Why does he smile when I think something of him, good or bad?" Questions came bursting through my mouth as they came to mind, making me think about all of the things that I thought were strange when I had met him only earlier that day.

Bella didn't reply as heavy breathing was heard from my end of the phone line. "Yuuki I-"

"_No_! _No Bella_!" I shouted, standing up from the damp ground and looking around me after I was sure I had heard something move, "Something's wrong here, something to do with Vampires-" I heard her take in a huge breath of air and I was sure I was along the right lines "-and Werewolves, and I need you to tell me the truth!"

Bella's end of the line was silent apart from my ragged breathing and the noises around me. I was sure somebody or something was listening to me, but I was too into my argument to notice.

She took in a large breath of air and exhaled it after a few moments. "Okay, Yuuki. I'm going to pass you over to Edward."

There was a shifting of the phone as I tried to calm my breathing, failing miserably.

"Yuuki? Are you there?" He asked calmly, making me even angrier at his mocking tone.

"Yes Edward, I'm not going anywhere until I get the truth."

He chuckled. "You're very smart, I'll give you that. To have only been here a day and to have figured out so much already, I'll give you some credit." I heard him shift slightly. "What do you want to know?"

I laughed. "Are you, or are you not a Vampire?"

"Yes, I am."

"And the rest of your family also?"

"Yes."

My breathing slowed down partially as I sank back down into the ground. Edward and his family was a bunch of Vampires. Figures.

"_Werewolves_." I said, looking up at the sky, "I want to know about _Werewolves_."

A shifting behind me made me jump as I dropped the phone. It was too dark to locate it, but I could still hear Edward's voice coming from the phone. "Yuuki, Yuuki?"

"There's something here, Edward." I whispered, loud enough for him to hear me as the phone fell silent.

I could hear Bella starting to panic on the other side of the phone as Edward's voice remained calm and collective. "Stay calm, Yuuki."

Another shift in the bushes made me grasp, scrambling up and grasping onto the nearest tree I could find. I grabbed onto it for dear life as the bushes started to peel away as a huge beast made its way through them, ripping branches out with its claws as it advanced. It was bigger than the average wolf that I would have expected for these forests, but now I realised why Jacob had been so threatening about staying out the forest without him. My legs locked into place as I tried to become invisible.

"E-Edward, its h-huge...w-what do I d-d-do?" I stuttered, whispering and wishing he heard me.

There was a pause as it carried on advancing slowly and predatory towards me. I whimpered. "Just stay calm Yuuki; help should be on its way."

The beast suddenly growled and started to howl as I started to back slowly away from it. "What the _HELL _Edward? If I die talking to you through I phone I will _PERSONALLY _seek revenge on you! _Vampire or not_!"

Suddenly it pounced at me as I fell to the floor screaming, hands over my head as I tried to save myself from its long, sharp claws. I stayed in the position with my eyes firmly shut for what seemed like the longest few minutes of my life. Something grabbed my arm as I screamed again in fear, recoiling as far away as I could from whatever it was, eyes still shut. My hands remained in front of my face as a reflex as I waited for another few long moments.

"Hey, hey, calm down." Something replied in a deep, but calm tone.

My eyes slowly opened as the world came back into focus. Jake was crouched as I almost leapt on him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and starting to sob into his neck.

"I was s-so scared; I thought it was going to k-kill me, J-Jake." I sobbed, refusing to let go of him as I felt completely safe with him. Slowly, his arms crept round me as he slowly picked me up, and I drifted off to sleep, crying in his arms.

**********

I wanted the noise to stop.

"What do you mean it was _my _fault? You told me it _wasn't _my fault!"

"Come on Quil, she's living at our _house! _Did you expect us to just _leave _her there whilst we went out?"

"No but you could have _mentioned_ it Jake!"

"Fine, but _you_, did you have to attempt to kill and scare her half to death? You're on _our _land and you should treat the people in it with a little _respect_!"

I groaned a little, moving my head from side to side, trying to shut out the noise. All went silent as I relaxed again. I heard some people shift their movements as I felt a warm hand on my cheek, leaning in towards it, my eyes started to open slightly. Seth was next to me, with Jake, Sam, Embry, Paul and Quil behind him. There were also three boys around the same age on the other side of the room, looking at me intently.

Seth smiled. "You okay darlin'?"

My eyes blinked a couple of times before I sat myself up, feeling the world spin as my hands came to my face.

"You're all werewolves, aren't you?" I asked, letting my hands drop to Seth's and grabbing it. He nodded in reply as I began to laugh. "Good."

Seth looked at me quizzically, "Good?"

I laughed in relief again, nodding, "That's brilliant! I knew I wasn't going crazy."

"Well, now you know we have nothing more to hide. I assume you know about the Vam-"

"The Cullen's are Vampires, yup, worked that out." I interrupted, causing Sam to smirk slightly before turning to the three boys behind them.

The biggest one stepped forward as I looked at his features. He had unusual sky blue eyes and snow white skin, though not as white as Edwards by a long shot, but still too pale to be judged as normal. The other two were also pale skinned, but with darker shades of hair.

"My name is Calvin." He knelt before me, as I blushed. "I am so sorry for scaring you in the woods, but you were in contact with a Vampire, so I did what my instincts told me to do."

I thought for a moment. "Look at me for a second."

His head rose as I saw his eyes for the second time. I heard Jake growl under his breath as my hand reached out to Calvin's chin, lifting his head up higher so I could examine his eye shade a little closer. "It was you, in the woods. Wasn't it?"

My hand left his chin as he nodded. I smiled at him. "It's okay, I forgive you!" I giggled, watching as his eyed widened slightly before giving me a sly smirk.

"Would you go out with me sometime, innocent intentions of course?" He asked, standing up and holding his hand out for me.

Jacob growled louder, causing Calvin to step back and turn to face him. Jake made his way in between us, putting his arm softly around my waist and pulling me so that I was standing up.

"The answer is _no_." He replied for me, locking his arm around my waist so securely that I couldn't move if I had wanted too.

_Wait, if I had wanted too? Do I like Jake? As in, like like Jake? No, I can't...that so isn't right..._

Calvin's eyebrows knitted together. "I thought it was up to her?"

"I said, _no._" Jake replied, calmly. Even so, I could hear the strain in his voice become evident.

Sam stepped in between both boys as the moment became more intense. "Calm down. You both know what happens when you get too angry, and Jake, with her in your arms? You could seriously injure her."

Jacob nodded once to Sam before uncurling his arm from my waist and walking away. "Do whatever you want." He muttered.

I took a step towards him, "Jake, wait-"

"So, will you go on a date with me?"

Looking back, Calvin was smirking at me again. I'll admit, he was handsome, but in a cocky way in which I wasn't interested. I realised that I wasn't interested in Calvin in a romantic way, at all. Even if he has apologised, the guy was about to kill me earlier...

"Calvin, I've just met you. No offence, but I'm really not interested." I smiled at him, but his eyes turned angry in front of me.

His smirk turned into a sneer which made my stomach drop. "Nobody says no to me." He replied.

I backed into the made-up bed in which I was lying on earlier. "S-sorry, but I'm j-just not i-interested."

Calvin advanced on me as Sam quickly grabbed his arm too tightly for a human to withstand the pain, even though Calvin didn't even seem to register that fact.

"I believe you have asked her and she kindly rejected your offer. Now, please leave these grounds. Don't make me force you." Sam said, lightly pushing Calvin back to his two now growling cronies behind the wolves. Quil, Seth, Jared, Paul and Sam gathered in front of me in protective stances as the three wolves backed away into the forest. Calvin's two friends ran into the forest, disappearing within seconds of them running in, although Calvin stayed for a few moments, staring rather creepily at me.

He smirked. "I will be back for you, my little _imprint_." He turned and ran into the forest before another second passed.

I exhaled deeply, leaning back onto the bed and relaxing slightly due to his departure. That guy was a creep. A _complete_ creep.

Sam shifted from one foot to the other as he looked round at the group behind him. Noticing that he was still rigid looking in his stance I stood back up and stared at him quizzically.

"Sam," Quil said, scratching his head and rubbing it in confusion, "did he say _imprint_?"

The guys nodded as they all turned round in unison to face me.

"Yuuki did you feel any sort of connection when that guy looked at you?" Sam walked to me and placed his hands on my shoulders, "Anything at all?"

Scanning my brain for any thoughts of when I saw Calvin for the first time, I couldn't think of anything significant, so shook my head and relaxed due to the relaxing forms of the boys around me. Even though I couldn't understand why they were so relieved at how I had felt when I saw him wasn't as romantically involved as they thought, I felt happy that they were also happy.

Sam dropped his arms and walked away from me, mumbling to the boys as I watched them disperse out the various windows in the room. They all said their goodbyes to me in the process as I watched them leave in fascination.

"Jacob will be back soon. Billy's gone round Charlie's for the night because the games going on late, you okay with that?" Sam asked, winking at me halfway through his sentence.

I gasped dramatically, pulling my hand to my chest, "Whatever do you think we'll get up too?"

He chuckled, "You tell me. I think that-"

"-No offence Sam, but with my past day with Jacob it hasn't exactly been perfect and-"

"-He likes you, you know. You just have to give him a chance-"

"-Your right," I agreed, feeling too tired to argue. I crossed my arms and pushed my hair out my face, feeling like the temperature had raised in the room, "But I wish he would be a little nicer about it."

Sam laughed again. "Jacob isn't the type to be 'nice' about girls, ever since Bella."

I pouted, ignoring the throbbing in my head. "He can't compare me to Bella though because I'm not her. In fact I'm nothing like her."

There was a knock on the door as Jacob appeared in the doorway. He and Sam nodded to each other as Sam made his way past him and out of the door and out of sight.

My head started to pound as I turned around in search of some sort of aspirin, feeling more and dizzier with every step that I took. My hand cupped my forehead, realising that my temperature had soared in the last few minutes. I found the sink and managed to turn the tap on and get a glass of ice-cold water. Gulping it down, I realised that it wasn't going to help.

"Hey, you okay?"

I turned around to see Jacob, eyes brimming with concern.

I shook my head, groaning slightly when the pain caught up with me. My eyes started to drop as my body felt the craving for lost sleep. Even my body started to buckle under the power of my body wanting to sleep; softly falling into Jacob's awaiting hands around my body.

I felt Jacob shift so that he was on his knees, and I felt as if he was cradling me in his muscles arms. "You really are tired huh?" I felt his arms get tighter around my body as I struggled to keep my eyes open. "So, are you going on a date with that guy?"

"No," I replied, sitting up slightly and resting my head in the crook of his neck. "He started getting quite creepy and-"

"-Creepy how?" He interrupted, turning my chin so that I could see him.

I shivered, "He got angry when I refused to go, then ran off into the woods, saying something about 'imprint'."

Jacob stiffened, his arms becoming a lock on me so I couldn't move. "Imprint?" He repeated, almost unbelieving himself.

I nodded, shutting my eyes and smiling, feeling content in his arms. He shook me awake as I groaned and buried my head deeper in his neck.

"No, Yuuki, listen to me," His voice was edging onto angry, but more confused. "Did you feel any sort of connection to him the moment you looked into his eyes?"

Shaking my head, I wondered why both he and Sam had asked me that question. Even so, Jacob sighed and relaxed, making me snuggle further into his arms. My mind was shouting inside, due to my intense headache, but also due to the fact that Jake and I didn't particularly get on. I wondered why he was acting like this, so protective, but at this moment I couldn't bring myself to ask.

"Arnt'cha tired Jake?" I asked, grabbing a fistful of his t-shirt and gripping onto it tightly. The flimsy t-shirt that he was wearing couldn't mask the intense heat coming from his skin.

He chuckled, a low rumbling sound that I could hear from within his chest. "No, I slept whilst you were out yesterday." He didn't say anything for a few moments, and neither did I because I had the impression he had something that he wanted to say.

"What did...he say?" Jake whispered.

I didn't reply.

"I mean, the _Doctor_."

I didn't reply, again.

"Okay _fine_!" He huffed, rather childishly. "Doctor _Cullen_."

I giggled in his arms. "He said it was okay if I don't put much pressure on it. But, from the woods and everything that's happened, the bandage came off and I don't have any more..."

Jake took my injured arm and lightly brought it to his face, examining the bruise and the angry red skin around it. He looked and examined it for a few moments before he started to move. Even though I was on the verge of sleep, he managed to pick me up almost effortlessly, and placed me so that I was sat on the kitchen counter. Even so, my head still nestled in the crook of his neck.

"Do you think you can manage alone whilst I go get some bandages?" He asked, rubbing my back with the palms of his hands.

I groaned, the pain of my headache slowly coming back.

He let go and pushed my shoulders back, the head on my cheeks slowly disappearing as he almost sprinted out the room. I leant against the cupboards behind my head and let my eyes slip shut, the world going black instantly.

The next thing I felt was only moments later. "Yuuki, Yuuki?"

My eyes blinked open with serious effort. They wanted desperately to stay shut.

"It's okay, it's okay." The voice hushed, a palm coming to rest on my cheek as my eyes fell shut again to the world. "Your wrist is all bandaged up. I'll drop you off with Bella tomorrow so you can get it checked again. Now get some sleep."

The world faded into nothing.

* * *

**So there you have it :) **

**A nice, lovely Jake that i have fallen in love with ;D**

**Havent decided what Chapter 4 will be called yet. Am thinking about _'The Surprise'_, but i could always change my mind in a couple 'o weeks or so.**

**If i dont update before, have a fantastic Easter guyssss :) I know i will be eating WAYYY too many easter eggs. But who cares? Theyre yummy.. :)**


End file.
